The Things I Do For You
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Ezio had a hard day and only Leonardo can make it better. *I know the summary is kind of corny* Establish relationship Ezio/Leonardo. One-Shot.


**Trying a different a fandom. This was something written to keep the creative muse nearby so I can complete some of my other work.** **I hope you all like it. Translations will be at the end of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or Ezio and Leonardo.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He sat heavily onto the bench. Today was _not_ his day.

With a loud and heavy sigh he hunched forward and put his face into his hands. First he had to deal with the fucking guards. They were relentless and getting smarter every time he crossed paths with them. He thanked his lucky stars there were many hiding places in this city. Then there was his lover's death trap he called invention. It may have seemed like a good idea, but it definitely wasn't. Leonardo really needed to think these things through before building death traps, or at least make sure they had weaknesses to be easily destroyed, if the damn enemies got a hold of the blueprints.

Ezio let out another sigh. It would do him no good to take his frustration out on Leonardo. After all his anger was needed to be focused on his mission, getting rid of the bastards responsible for the death of his father and brothers and finding out all he could about the Apple of Eden. The Creed needed to know just how big of a threat this artifact was and how to get rid of it. Ezio felt like he was pulled into several different directions. The only thing keeping him sane is Leonardo.

The inventor and scholar had somehow wormed his way into Ezio heart and took up resident. The somewhat older male was easy to love with his wicked sense of humor, delectable body and insatiable lust. Ezio wanted nothing more than to spend all day and night loving Leonardo. Sadly that was not an option available to him at this moment and it pissed him off. This wasn't how his life was suppose to go. He was suppose to watch his sister get married, help his brothers get into mischief, spend his free time with his parents and love the person who stole his heart. In blink of an eye and a stupid irresponsible decision on his behalf cost him more than was willing to pay.

"Don't dwell on the past, mio amore." The words of his lover were whispered close to his ear with firm hand on the back of his neck.

"Its hard to stop those thoughts, Leo. The guilt and the pain will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"I know. I wish I take it all away."

Ezio raised his head and looked at Leonardo. "You do. Being with you keeps the ghosts away." He let out harsh laugh. "God, how that sounded like something a female would say."

Leonardo chuckled. "Don't worry, no one will ever know. Now, is this for business or pleasure?"

"Both." He confessed looking at his lover with what he hope was a smouldering look.

Leonardo moaned at the lust in the dark eyes of his love. That one look set the blood in his veins on fire as it all rushed south.

"Ezio." He moaned again when the large calloused hand slowly slid up his thigh.

The assassin shifted closer allowing his cape to hide what he was doing. While his hand began its slow torture, he attached his mouth to the inventor's neck. He knew just how to get the responses he wanted. Like nipping the sensitive skin behind the earlobe or under the jaw, or sucking deeply on the juncture between the neck and shoulder. He placed his free hand on the back of Leo's head to keep it in place.

Leonardo loved how Ezio knew just how to play his body. He shifted lower on the bench and spread his legs a little wider to give his assassin more room. Part of his brain was telling him that they were out in public and if someone realizes what they were doing, then both of them would be arrested and killed. But the lust filled part didn't care as it forced another moan from his lips as his hips raised up to press his harden groin into his lover's skilled hand.

The sound armor pierced through their lustful haze. Ezio quickly moved away, Leo's quiet whimpers at the lost squeezed his heart. He looked at the other man from the corner of eye. The lithe man was panting heavily with his body hunched forward to hide his face from the passing guards. When the armored guards were far enough away, Ezio grabbed Leonardo's hand. Together they went through the side door of the bank and up the stairs to one of their private quarters.

Now that he was thinking a little clearer, Leonardo pulled away from his lover. He prefers to eliminate everything else before they fall into bed together. He really hates it when Ezio disturbs his blissful state. It is always shorten their time. This time he is determine to keep the assassin in their bed under the sun rises the next day.

Ezio was shock. This was the first time Leonardo pulled away. He locked the door and turned to look at the shorter man. He looked calm and determined.

"Leo?"

Leonardo held up a hand to stop Ezio from moving any closer. "Let's talk first. Please?"

"Very well." He gave in. There is nothing he could deny the other man.

"Why did you look so angry before I sat down?"

Ezio rubbed his face with both hands and let out a loud sigh. "I've had a long day. Half was spent running and avoiding guards while getting information. The other half, before I sat down, was spent destroying that fucking death trap you invented."

Leonardo smiled. He knew his love didn't approve of some of his inventions.

"Which one?" He asked although he had a good guess of which machine Ezio hated the most.

"The flying machine. I love you, Leo. You're brilliant and smart, but sometimes I think you have your wires crossed when it comes to your inventions."

The inventor chuckled and moved to stand in front of the assassin. Slowly and carefully he went to work removing the man's beloved armor.

"Those inventions are the future, mio amore. I apologize for the hardship you have to endure to make sure your enemies don't have them. But tell me, how was it?"

"Difficult and maybe a little fun." Ezio grinned. Leonardo glared and slapped his now bare chest. He gripped the wrist to keep the hand in place. "Alright. It was exhilarating. A little hard at first, but once you get used to how it works it got easier. The soldiers didn't stand a chance. I also have to admit that this is one weapon the Creed could use. Too bad the blueprints were destroyed."

"You forget. I have the original copy in my head. I can always make you another."

Ezio let out a short laugh. He grabbed the small hips of his lover and pressed him closer.

"Tempting." His whispered in the man's ear. "But not as tempting as you."

"You still have two more left. I think you will like them more than the flying machine."

The assassin groaned. "The things I do for you."

Leonardo palmed the erection that was pressed against his hip. His long nimble fingers squeezed and stroked the hard organ. His mouth was busy putting his mark on the sun-kissed neck.

That was sign that Leonardo was done talking. The assassin didn't mind they could continue another time. At that moment, Ezio thrust into the inventor's hand. His own hands were pulling Leonardo's breeches down. Once that task was done, he wasted no time cupping and kneading the smaller man's ass. Ezio walked them towards the bed. He carefully lowered them down, not wanting to break their connection. Each one lost themselves to their passion.

Later, they laying on the bed wrapped around each other. Leonardo was tracing random shapes on Ezio's chest. Ezio raked his fingers through the inventor's hair, enjoying the soft purring as he does. Leonardo kissed the swollen red nipple before breaking the silence.

"Ti amo così, il mio amato assassino. There are things I do for you, so consider us even."

Ezio chuckled and continued running his fingers through the thick hair. "Indeed we are, mio amore."

In an unspoken agreement, neither left until the sun appeared over the hills of the Italian country.

* * *

 ** _mio amore_ = my love **  
**_ti amo così, il mio amato assassino_ = i love you as well, my beloved assassin**


End file.
